


Me And You (You And Me)

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Oh hell yes why didn't I know this was a thing?), Apologies, Clumsy Phil Lester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Reconciliation, Teasing, Television Watching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fics make me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil try to watch a movie together, complete with snacks, bad jokes, sarcasm, The Bee Movie, heart-felt discussions, teasing and general Dan-and-Phil-ness.***101% tooth-rotting cutesy fluff with a tiny heart-wrenching moment of love and reconciliation as they end 2012.





	Me And You (You And Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampgirl236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/gifts).



> (Kinda sorta) written in response to a prompt from Vampgirl236. Basically she asked for a fluff 2012 fic and I did this so yeah.  
> If this wasn't what you wanted I sincerely apologise. You give me creative freedom and weird things happen.

_New Year's Eve, 2012_

Dan frowns as he walks into the empty lounge, sitting down on the couch. Phil doesn't show up, so Dan turns on the television and pulls up Netflix.

It's tradition to watch a movie- or a show- on New Year's Eve in the Lester-Howell household.

And Phil's not here, damn it. If he doesn't show up soon, they won't have time before the firework show starts.

"Phil!" he shouts.

"Hang on!" the older boy replies. Dan can't quite tell where in the flat he is, but he's definitely not where he's supposed to be.

"We're not going to have time if you don't hurry!" Dan calls, adjusting the volume on the television as he scrolls.

"I'm coming!" Phil calls back, and Dan hears a crash from the kitchen. "Oh, crap."

"What the hell did you break, Phil Lester?" Dan asks.

"Nothing," Phil replies after a second.

"Liar," Dan mutters, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Phil is picking up shards of a ceramic mug.

"Sorry," he apologises sheepishly. "I accidentally hit the mug with my arm reaching for a bowl."

"No, it's fine," Dan assures him, kneeling down and helping clean it up. Fortunately the mug seems to have only broken into pieces rather than shattered entirely, so clean-up is simple. "Why'd you need a bowl?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Phil says sarcastically. "Maybe I wanted food?" Dan rolls his eyes, but can't help the small smile.

"Idiot," he whispers, tossing the pieces in the bin.

"Takes one to know one," Phil replies with a grin.

"Shut up," Dan laughs. The microwave beeps and Phil pulls out a bag of fresh popcorn. "Oh,  _that's_ what you were making."

"Yup," Phil answers. He pulls out a bag of pretzels and drops some in, adding in a couple handfuls of chocolate candy.

"Jesus Christ, you're going to put us both in a sugar coma," Dan complains. Phil scoffs.

"Who said anything about you?" he asks. Dan raises an eyebrow. "Okay, yeah, I was going to share, because I'm nice like that."

"Shut  _up_ ," Dan groans, grabbing a couple glasses and filling them with water. "Ribena?"

"Do fish swim?" Phil asks.

"Yes?" Dan answers, slightly confused.

"Then yes," Phil replies. "Don't you know me at all, Daniel?"

"What's got you in such a mood?" Dan asks, adding the powdered mix in and stirring the water. "You're being... abnormally sarcastic." Phil shrugs.

"Been hanging out with you too long," he guesses. "Only possible explanation."

"Maybe so," Dan allows. "Come on, then." Phil grabs the food and follows Dan to the living room, where they sit on the couch, a respectable distance apart.

"What do you want to watch?" Dan asks, scrolling through Netflix. "We could watch  _Firefly_. Uh,  _Buffy_ , which we both have memorised by this point.  _Bones_?  _NCIS_? Could do-"

"Give it here," Phil sighs, taking the remote. He scrolls through the options so quickly Dan can't keep them straight, eventually pressing play in a random one.

"You're kidding me!" Dan cries, trying not to laugh. "Oh, my God!" Phil groans, covering his face.

"I could've gone my whole life without seeing this one again," he moans, peering out from behind his fingers.

" _According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly._.."

"The flipping  _Bee Movie_ ," Dan mutters, shaking his head. He throws his hands up. "I'm done. I quit."

"Well, we  _have_ to watch it now," Phil points out. "I'll share my food if you stay..."

"Mmm, tempting," Dan replies, scooting closer to Phil, "but yeah, I'll stay." Phil pulls him close, letting Dan curl up beside him.

"Is this okay?" Phil asks quietly, brushing a strand of Dan's straightened hair from his face. "Is it alright for me to touch you like this?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Dan replies, looking up. "I've missed this, actually."

"Yeah?" Phil murmurs as Dan nestles closer to him. "Me too."

"It's been..." Dan sighs. "It's been a year, Philip."

"That's one way of putting it," Phil mutters.

"It's been long and hard and incredibly stressful and unpleasant," Dan continues. "For both of us." Phil nods.

"Believe me, I know," he replies.

"I'm sorry," Dan whispers, gently touching Phil's cheek before sitting up, his brown eyes swimming with tears. "I really- I'm sorry, Phil. I've treated you like crap and I'm sorry for it. Hopefully in 2013 we can... fix our... relationship, whatever that is now."

"Dan," Phil says seriously, "it's fine." He shakes his head. "I did a lot of stupid things this year as well. I hurt you and a lot of others in ways I'm never going to be able to fix. I forgave you a long time ago for everything. I just-" His voice breaks as he blinks quickly and looks down. "I just hope you can do the same for me, one day." Dan sighs softly, leaning forward and taking Phil's hand in his. His fingers still fit together with Phil's, even after all this time. The warmth and strength remains familiar, because that's what Phil is- a familiar being in a world of constant change.

"Already done," Dan says quietly, meeting Phil's blue eyes. "Me and you?"

"You and me," Phil replies, squeezing Dan's hand tightly. "Always."

"Always."


End file.
